Possesive x Possesive
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek yang berisi tentang Naruto x Kyuubi x Kepossesive-an, bad sumary NarutoFemaleKyuubi


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Female Kyuubi, OOC banget, Typo bertebaran, Absurb, Gaje, Humor Garing, Kurang Romance, Alur Gaje, Penulis amatir dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Female Kyuubi**

*****mulai*** **

Namikaze Naruto itulah namanya. Manis, enerjik, kharismatik, ramah, lembut, disenangi banyak orang, jago disemua bidang olahraga, pandai bermain gitar dan piano, serta populer dikalangan wanita. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa kurang pada pagi hari ini.

Coba cek...

Dia sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko sensei, walaupun tidak begitu bagus dibidang akademi, Naruto termasuk anak yang rajin. Jadi nilainya tidak terlalu buruk pada bidang akademik, standarlah.

Penampilan, hum sudah oke kok. Blazer dark blue yang sakunya ada gambar naga merah, lambang SMU Yumikaze, tempat Naruto bersekolah. Celana warna senada, dasi biru yang sedikit dilonggarkan dan kancing kemeja putih bagian atas yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Serta slayer putih dengan lambang naga merah terikat manis di lengan kanannya, sebagai lambang OSIS. Yup Naruto anggota OSIS lebih tepatnya ketua OSIS, dan uhm sudah lengkap.

Sarapan, juga sudah kok, dengan sandwich isi telur dan sosis, serta jus jeruk buatan Kaa-san tercinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Kushina, ibu sang kaicho kita satu ini. Hum… jadi apa yang kurang?

Ah! menjemput pacar, yup girlfriend! Naruto sudah punya pacar, namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi. Gadis cantik nan sexy, berambut merah ke-orange-an atau orange kemerahan? yang manapun boleh. Serta mata berwarna merah dan berkulit putih. Sempat bersaing dengan Uchiha Itachi dalam memperebutkan Kyuubi, namun akhirnya bola jatuh ah salah Kyuubi jatuh ke tangan Naruto, ho, ho, ho. Ehem abaikan, yang jelas itu sudah dilakukan Naruto. Pacar perhatian memang Naruto ini, ISW alias Idaman Setiap Wanita, ehem abaikan lagi.

Jadi yang kurang apa? Sebentar...

Ah, yah fans Naruto! yang selalu muncul pagi-pagi saat Naruto datang dan mengerubungi pemuda tersebut. Tapi kok aneh? Kok sepi? biasanya setiap pagi mengerubungi Naruto, setelah pemuda tersebut sampai di depan gerbang. Ada apa ini? ya sudahlah toh Naruto merasa lega, karena akhirnya fansnya sadar? tidak mengerubunginya terus. Soalnya pengap kan dikerubungi terus.

Tapi kayaknya masih ada yang aneh. Benar ada yang aneh. Saat Naruto menyapa guru-guru wanitanya, seperti Kurenai-sensei, Konan-sensei, Anko-sensei dan Shizune-sensei. Biasanya nama-nama yang disebutkan tadi itu kalau disapa Naruto, pasti langsung jawab dan ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar, tapi sekarang cuma senyum tapi langsung pergi.

Bukan hanya para sensei, teman-teman wanitanya, seperti Sakura, Ino dan Hinata, biasanya pada waktu disapa olehnya, pasti bercanda-canda terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang kok mereka langsung pergi saja, masih bagus cuma senyum doang. Ini disapa langsung pergi begitu saja. Memang ada yang aneh dan lagi kenapa setiap murid menatap aneh ke arah Naruto. Bahkan ada yang bisik-bisik sambil tertawa. Ini ada apa sih? begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Hoam, mendokusai, pacarmu itu posessive sekali, untunglah Temari orangnya santai walaupun galak," ungkap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti buah nanas, bernama Nara Shikamaru, sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Terlihat ia seperti melepaskan sesuatu dari punggung Naruto. Itu adalah kertas yang berisikan sebuah tulisan dengan tinta warna hitam.

'Dilarang menyentuh atau mengganggu properti milik Uzumaki! _What the hell_?! Kyuubi!' baca Naruto dalam hati dengan mata melotot terkejut dan mulut yang menganga, beruntung lalat-lalat sedang berpesta ria di kantin, jadi mulut Naruto tidak kemasukan lalat, ehem abaikan.

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, langsung saja Naruto pergi ke kelas Kyuubi dan menarik gadis itu ke atas atap sekolah. Untuk meminta penjelasan dari pacarnya tentang kertas tersebut. Pantas saja tadi teman-teman dan guru-gurunya menjauhinya. Lalu beberapa siswa yang berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa. Naruto rasa Kyuubi sudah keterlaluan saat ini.

"Kyuubi, jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Naruto _to the point_ sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi tertempel di punggungnya, kepada Kyuubi.

"Jelaskan apa? bukankah tulisan itu sudah jelas, kau juga bisa baca kan? jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu untuk dijelaskan!" jawab Kyuubi. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, menanggapi pacarnya yang memang posessive stadium akhir.

"Hhhh...Kyuu jadi kau pikir aku ini propertimu begitu? aku ini manusia Kyuu, bukan barang," ungkap Naruto kemudian.

"Kau memang bukan barang, tapi kau adalah milikku! tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu ataupun menyentuhmu, tidak teman-teman wanitamu atau para guru kecentilan itu!"

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Naruto, memang aku tidak tahu apa? bibir ini tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino..." terlihat Kyuubi yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mengecupnya secara perlahan.

"Tangan ini selalu membantu Kurenai sensei, Anko Sensei, Shizune Sensei dan Konan sensei..." sekarang Kyuubi terlihat mengecup tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka! Kau adalah milikku, tidak boleh yang lain!" Kemudian Kyuubi beralih ke leher Naruto dan memberikan kissmark di bagian sana, membuat Naruto sedikit merintih sakit.

"Tidak boleh!" Setelah itu Kyuubi hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto, tapi disaat Kyuubi akan pergi, tangannya langsung di tarik Naruto, sampai wajah mereka hampir berdekatan.

"Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja. Tapi aku juga berhak bilang kalau bibir ini tidak boleh tersenyum untuk Itachi atau siapapun..." Kali ini terlihat Naruto yang mengecup perlahan pada bibir gadis berambut merah keorange-an itu.

"Jadi kalau kau bilang aku ini adalah milikmu, aku juga berhak bilang kau adalah milikku!" Kemudian Naruto juga tampak memberikan 'tanda' di leher Kyuubi, membuat gadis itu sedikit merintih karena ulah Naruto. Kemudian Naruto pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah sebelumnya mengacak perlahan dan mengecup kening Kyuubi yang kini wajahnya memerah padam.

Tidak Kyuubi sangka, kalau Naruto juga tipe pacar yang possesive, kalau Kyuubi possive terang-terangan. Maka Naruto akan possesive diam-diam. Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh tapi cocok. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, dua sosok baru saja mengintip mereka. Tapi langsung pergi, ketika Naruto akan keluar dari atap.

"Ck, sial kupikir mereka akan bertengkar. Tapi tak kusangka Naruto juga orang yang posessive," gerutu sosok yang tadi mengintip Naruto dan Kyuubi, yang ternyata orang itu adalah Itachi Uchiha saingan dari Naruto.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, siapa dalang sebenarnya. Rupanya kau yang memberikan ide pada Kyuubi, untuk menempelkan kertas itu ke punggung Naruto, mendokusai kau memang pantang untuk menyerah yah Itachi," ujar sosok yang juga mengintip adegan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Yang ternyata dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, alasannya karena sebelumnya ia curiga pada Itachi yang mengintip pembicaraan Naruto dan Kyuubi, jadilah Shikamaru ikut-ikutan mengintip, sepertinya murid SMU Yumikaze pada suka mengintip deh, ck ck.

"Ya, tapi aku gagal. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum janur kuning melengkung? aku akan terus mengejar Kyuubi!" jawab Itachi yang nampak berkobar-kobar. Kalau ada Sasuke ataupun Fugaku, pasti mereka akan pura-pura tidak kenal dengan sosok Itachi yang amat sangat OOC ini.

"Mendokusai, terserahlah aku tidak peduli," ujar Shikamaru meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berkobar-kobar itu. Sepertinya karena ingin menjauhi Itachi yang sangat tidak Uchiha itu. Ya sudahlah toh akhir dari cerita ini bukan menjadi pertengkaran antara dua sejoli Kyuubi dan Naruto, melainkan malah satu sifat Naruto terungkap, kalau dia juga sama possesivenya dengan Kyuubi. Intinya sih masih berakhir bahagia, err...minus untuk Itachi, tapi abaikan saja keabsurban dia.

*****END*****

**Mencoba pairing Naruto x Female Kyuubi, tapi kenapa jadinya begini ?!**

**Hae ya susahlah…see you next time….**


End file.
